Little Red Riding Hood
by ReeseLovesCarter
Summary: This fic is in response to a challenge fic by GaMePIGMSN over on Tumblr: POI characters, fic based on the song: Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs. It's not as naughty as my regular fics but it is rated T and it will change over to M in the next chap. My fic involves surprise surprise! my two favorite characters - Reese and Carter.
1. Chapter 1

So I took a little break from my current fics to write this little fic. It is in response to a challenge fic by GaMePIGMSN over on Tumblr: .com/post/23016633078/challenge-fic

The Person of Interest fic was to be based on "Little Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.

Please note that this is rated T. I am in the process of writing another chapter that will definitely be rated M. Don't like it, don't read it.

If you do read, please be kind enough to leave a review. I appreciate and read each and every one of them.

Thanks to my friend ReeseisLAVAhot for reading over this monster. I always appreciate your feedback

Please check out her fics, they are FANTASTIC!

Little Red Riding Hood

Just five more minutes, Joss thought as she rolled over to hit the snooze button on that annoying buzzing coming from her alarm clock. Instead of her fingers coming into contact with the source of the noise, they slapped against something hard. "Ow! Damnit!" She yelled, as her eyes snapped open to find that she had attacked the coffee table next to her couch rather than the clock next to her bed. "Shit." She mumbled. She'd done it again. After a long night of helping John and Finch on their latest 'case', she had come home completely exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sink into a hot bath and then fall into her bed. Instead, she had walked in and hung her trench coat on the hook, removed her gun and holster, set her keys down, and just as she was heading to the bathroom, her cell phone vibrated. Not her 'official' blackberry but her 'other' phone.

She audibly sighed as she dug it out of her pants pocket and flipped it open. "I've been gone an hour John. One hour! What the hell could be so important that you couldn't tell me before I left you two?" Joss heard his low chuckle on the other end of the line. She shivered a little; not sure if it was from the sound he emitted or from walking home in her coat that was far too lightweight for as cold as it had become, over the course of the day.

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home in one piece Carter."

She shook her head, the corners of her lips curving up just the slightest bit. She could never stay annoyed at the man for very long, God knows she'd tried... and failed... miserably. That didn't mean she had to make that point obvious.

"Uh huh. What do really want John? I'm tired. We've both had a long day. I'd like to get some sleep. I've got things to do tomorrow."

"Oh? Anything exciting?"

She sighed. "No, just going to visit an old friend. It's my day off."

"Not anywhere too far, I hope. It's supposed to start snow..." He paused. "No, it has started snowing. Supposed to do it all night. You want a ride…to wherever you're going?"

"No." She hadn't meant for her answer to sound so waspish. She knew he was just watching out for her, that protective streak of his, especially for those close to him. She slipped off her shoes and flopped down onto her couch and leaned back against the soft cushioning of the armrest. Her legs soon followed, stretching out languidly across the soft material. "Sorry John, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired. I'll be fine. I've walked through a few inches of snow before. I actually happen to enjoy it, if you must know."

Joss could almost see his brows arch along with that one-sided grin he got whenever she either revealed, or he was able to trick, any type of personal information out of her. She didn't even realize that she had smirked in response to that particular mental picture of him until he started speaking again.

"Well, you be careful... and Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear a better coat. Wouldn't want you catchin' a cold."

She bristled at the thought of him telling her what to do but she really did know that he meant well. She had just barely stopped the sarcastic response (on where he could shove it) from leaving her lips and instead, decided to take the high road. "Thank you John, but my coat is just fine." When in all actuality she knew it wasn't, but she hadn't even taken out her winter coats from storage yet, so she really had no other choice in what to wear. She heard nothing but silence on the other end. She wondered if he'd hung up. "John?"

"Yeah Carter?"

"G'night." ...Silence.

"Good Night Joss." Her breath caught in her throat. The way he'd said those last three words in that velvety-textured tone of his, just took her breath away. About a minute later, she flipped the phone shut and set it on her stomach as she leaned back further on to the arm of the couch. Her thoughts took over...thoughts of a tall man...in a suit, his face hidden in shadows, standing watch over her as she slept. That was the last thing she remembered before she was awakened by that blasted alarm clock - that wasn't really the alarm clock. She realized - a few seconds later when the buzzer sounded again, that it was her intercom, letting her know that someone was there to be let into the building.

She swung her legs off the couch and got up slowly. It wasn't that her couch was uncomfortable… it was just that she was used to stretching out on her stomach across her queen-sized bed and instead, she had slept on her back in one position all night. Still in her clothes from last night, she stretched as she walked over to her call button next to the front door.

She pressed the answer button and said a simple, "Hello?"

"Yeah, I've got a delivery for a Detective Joss Carter."

"What kind of delivery?" She hadn't ordered, or been expecting anything so her senses were now on high alert. God only knew how many people Elias had on the outside just waiting to take out his vengeance on her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know the contents but the sender is marked as J and H."

She chuckled as she pressed the button to give the man access to her building. A minute later she heard the quiet knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a tall, skinny man carrying a large, white, rectangular box and some papers. She unlocked and opened the door and smiled at the man standing on the other side.

"Sign here please." Joss took the proffered paper and signed on the line indicating that she had received the delivery. He handed her the box, took the paper, and turned to leave.

"Thank you." She called down the hall.

She closed the door and immediately set the box down on the coffee table turning away from it to head to the kitchen. She started the coffee pot and filled a cup with hot water. She then headed to her bedroom to grab her clothes and then to the bathroom. She went about her normal morning routine; shower, makeup, hair, in that order and then padded back to the kitchen wrapped only in her towel. Her eyes fell on the box, still sitting right where she'd left it. She wanted to open it so badly but she couldn't; she knew if she did that whatever was in there would somehow distract her from what she was doing today. This was her day off, she was determined not to get pulled into whatever 'those two' had planned. She walked past it and didn't look at it again.

She dumped the now lukewarm water back into the sink and filled her cup with coffee adding a bit of creamer and sugar. She took a sip, savoring the aroma and taste of some of the best coffee money could buy...at least in her price range.

Joss walked back to the bathroom and got dressed. She'd chosen a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee with a short sleeve tee over that. She wanted layers for walking in the cold weather but she also wanted to be able to remove some if she got too warm once she reached her destination. She soon finished her coffee and walked back into the living room and flipped on the TV to try and catch the weather. The snow that fell last night was of the dry variety, not the wet, slushy kind that would make foot travel difficult. She flipped off the TV and walked back into the kitchen, eyeing the box once again as she passed it.

'Damnit', she thought. She set her cup down in the sink and walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and slid the box in front of her. After a resigned sigh, she felt around the sides of the box for tape, but found none. She slipped the top up and set it aside. She pulled aside the expensive looking white tissue paper to reveal what looked very much like a coat. She reached in and lifted the garment out and held it up in front of her. She couldn't help the smile from tugging up the sides of her lips. How the hell had those two known...really?

She stood up and admired the material that looked and felt very much like Cashmere. When she slipped the coat on, she sighed at the luxurious feel of the satin sliding over her hands. She walked to her bedroom and stood in front of her full-length mirror and couldn't help but admire the coat. The color was a deep, rich, red which looked stunning against her skin. It was a long double breasted Pea Coat that fell about halfway from her hips to her knees. It had a slightly oversized hood but there were little tiny clips hidden within that could be clipped to her hair, to keep it from being blown off. She pulled the coat closed and fastened the buttons. It was so lightweight but it was already making her warm. She turned to look at it from the back and then from the front again. It fit perfectly through the shoulders, around her chest and waist and then flared out slightly from there giving it beautiful movement. The material, whatever it was had to be incredibly expensive. 'Yeah', she thought, 'Finch was definitely involved in this little - no, make that big gift'.

She knew she couldn't accept it but she wanted to so badly. Damn those boys for dangling it right out in front of her nose! She was going to give them a piece of her mind the next time she saw them...but for now, she resolved to keep the coat because she needed it, and she absolutely loved it. She caught herself smiling as she glanced at herself in the mirror one last time before turning on her heel and heading out to the living room.

She unbuttoned the coat so that she could strap on her holster and gun. She sat down and slipped on her knee-high leather boots then walked over and grabbed her shield and wallet and deposited them both in her pocket. Her black scarf that was hanging on the hook along with her black leather gloves would go nicely with her new coat. She put them on and headed out her door.

When she reached the street she barely shivered as the cold, brisk wind immediately hit her head on. She raised her chin and breathed in the crisp, fresh air as she started down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. She didn't really have to be at her destination at any given time but she enjoyed the rush that the brisk pace brought on.

The foot traffic ebbed and flowed around her as she walked past the bodegas, shops, and cafes lining the sidewalk. She stopped in at one of the local coffee shops that she stopped at almost every day on her way to work. The little bell on the door announced her arrival to the barista standing at the counter.

"Morning Joss!" The barista called out.

"Hi Ash, how's it goin?"

"Oh, just enjoying this gorgeous snow. It's so beautiful this time, not that slushy stuff that looks ugly after a few hours."

"Yeah, it's pretty alright."

"I was wondering what time you'd get here. Gorgeous coat by the way. I've been waitin' to see it all morning."

The smile on Joss's face dropped and her forehead wrinkled. "Wh..what do you mean Ash?"

"Oh, umm. I thought... well, John told me about it. He said you'd be..."

Joss interrupted her. "John?" Her brows raised then lowered in a frown. "John." Her voice was almost a growl.

"I'm sorry Joss..." The girl started but was interrupted again by Joss's chuckle.

She shook her head as she smiled, pursing her lips. "Oh no Ash, it's nothing." She chuckled again. "I should have known... So, what did _John _say?"

"Well, he just said that you'd be coming in sometime this morning for your usual...and well, then we just started chatting about the weather and the snow and then he mentioned that he had given you a new coat." Joss's brows rose again but she didn't speak, allowing the girl to continue. "I just, well...the way he talks about you all the time, I figured you two were dating or at least really good friends."

Joss couldn't stop her jaw from dropping open. "Uhh..." She tried responding but stumbled over her words, which was not something that she normally did. "We're... well... I... It's complicated Ash."

"I'm sorry Joss, I shouldn't have said anything." She turned around to start making Joss's usual; a skinny, Zebra Mocha, extra hot, no foam.

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry. No, I just...no. We're not 'dating' ." She sighed, annoyed that she let him get under her skin when he wasn't even in the same room.

Ash turned back around with Joss's drink and set it on the counter for her. "It is a beautiful coat though." She said with a wink as she smiled at Joss. "John's not so bad either." She whispered, winking at Joss again. "Even if you two aren't 'dating', he sure seems to like you." Joss's head cocked to the side.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he does talk about you a lot."

"Wait, a lot? You talk to him often, Ash?"

"Yeah, he's in here pretty much every day that you are. There's only been a few times when he wasn't in right before, or right after you." The girl's eyes drifted up. "It was a couple of months ago."

Joss was floored. She had no idea John had been following her every day. She kind of had an idea that he watched out for her, when he had time, but it blew her mind that it was to that extent. She also knew why Ashley wouldn't have seen him. It would have been when he was recovering from being shot by Agent Snow. 'God', she thought, he'd been following her even before she'd started working with them.

"Anyway, if there was a guy talking about me, the way he talks about you...I'd wanna know Joss."

Joss shook her head; the only reply she was capable of at the moment, and reached into her coat pocket for her wallet. Ashley put up her hand, waving Joss's money away. "It's on the house today." She smiled at the girl as she picked up her cup and headed for the door.

"Thanks Ash. See ya tomorrow."

"Say hi to John for me!" Ashley called out as Joss walked out the door. Joss held up her hand in an absentminded wave goodbye. She walked down the sidewalk in a fog, her mind reeling with all of the thoughts and questions churning around in her head. How long had John been following her? She knew he had been watching out for her since right before she'd been shot by her CI, but she hadn't even considered the fact that he might have been watching her before that. Hell, she'd been chasing him! How the hell did he find time to follow her around… while protecting the countless other people that she _knew _about. AndGod knows how many others she _didn't_ know about**!** Then her thoughts took a turn to Ashley. Why, would John say something that would prompt Ashley to say something to her...after all this time? She chuckled and answered her own question; because he _wanted _her to know that he had been following her. Yet again, she was asking herself why? 'Oh hell', she wasn't even sure why she tried to question anything John did. The man was an enigma dressed in a designer suit. No fuckin' way was she going to figure him out.

She turned and glanced over her right shoulder and then again over her left. When she was turning back to the front something in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She turned again, trying to figure out what it had been but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. It occurred to her that he might be following her at this very moment but then she dismissed the thought, just as quickly as it had come to her. He knew she had the day off...there would be no reason to follow her today. No homicides to investigate, no Elias to come after her; since he was currently in jail, she wasn't in any danger...

Before she even realized it, she had finished her coffee and was now putting an empty cup to her lips. 'Damn the man', she cursed him again for the...oh who knows, the hundredth time today. He'd made her forget about her coffee, it was gone before she could even enjoy it. She threw the empty cup in the next trash can that she walked by and then pulled her hood up over her head, securing it easily with the little clips. The wind had picked up and she noticed a significant drop in the amount of people around her. Most of them had probably started work or arrived at their destinations by now, so she was one of the few left walking the pathway through this concrete forest.

She felt a shiver crawl up her spine that almost brought her to a stop. 'Where the hell had that come from?', she thought to herself. She shivered and slid her hands into her pockets. The coat had kept her warm up until now but the chills her body produced couldn't be warmed by any outside source. Her years in the military and on the force had taught her not to ignore any warning signals that her brain produced.

She kept moving but looked behind her again. The sidewalks were even more barren now than they had been five minutes ago. The shops and cafes were few and far between now as she had moved into a more residential district. Again, something caught her eye and she started to turn around to give her full attention to the sidewalk behind her but her boot caught on something. She felt herself falling and braced herself for whatever pain the sudden stop might bring, but it never came. Instead, she felt two strong arms wrapped around her and instead of cold snow, she was pressed up against a firm, warm chest.

Before she could look up at the owner of said chest, it was vibrating with the softly spoken words of a very familiar voice. "Good Morning Detective."

Joss exhaled a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She turned towards him and looked up. "Wha..what are you doin' John?" Her voice broke. She cleared her throat, trying to sound more forceful in her questioning, while still wrapped in his arms... It didn't work for her though. "Where did you come from John?" Her voice was still too high. 'Damnit!' She thought. What the hell was wrong with her? "Have you been followin' me?" She hissed at him.

His chest rumbled again with his chuckle. "Ya know, you really should watch where you're goin' Carter."

Her chin tilted and her brow cocked, if her hands had been free, one of them would most definitely be on her hip. "You didn't answer my question John."

"Which one?"

There it was... That damned smirk of his. She couldn't help her own lips from curling up, oh she fought it...valiantly, but she lost.

"You should be more specific if you want an answer Carter." His smirk had lifted a little, making it more of a smile now. She really liked what his smile did to his eyes... Oh, she had to get away from that thought right now before she embarrassed herself even further.

"You sure like tellin' me what to do." She said, her hard ass detective persona quickly back in place.

"I wasn't telling you what to do. I was just making intelligent observations...suggestions if you will..."

"Mmm hmm. So what's your next _suggestion_ for me?"

"Walk with me. Or at least let me walk with you." His eyes, those gorgeous, silvery blue eyes, slowly left her gaze to follow the line of the hood that was still covering her head, and then down, to rake lasciviously over the rest of her body. Her smile instantly fell as her jaw dropped and her chin pulled in slightly towards her chest. 'Did he just check me out?' She thought to herself. The smirk was back. "I'm glad you like the coat. You make it look even more lovely than it was when I first saw it. In fact, you remind me of...Little Red Riding Hood." His tone was light and airy but his eyes turned dark and then flickered back to normal so quickly that she couldn't be sure if she'd imagined it...

Then, before she could even think, he was lowering his head slowly towards her. His nose and mouth slid between the edge of her hood and her cheek, nestling right next to her ear. His voice; that slow, velvety textured voice whispered, "Joss...listen to me. It's dangerous out here. A beautiful woman, walking alone..." He slowly inhaled a deep breath through his teeth that sent chills down her spine as he continued. "...You're perfect, just what a ruthless, unsavory criminal... Or the big bad wolf, could want." His lips are just a ghost of a touch against her ear and his warm breath caresses her skin, sending a fresh wave of chills over her body. Her eyes drift closed; heavy with a lust that she didn't realize she felt, but had overtaken her in a matter of seconds.

"John..." Was the only word her mouth seemed able to form, and even that was only a raspy whisper.

"You see Joss, that's another reason you should stay with me. Those lips...that luscious mouth..." She could swear he had just growled. "Don't you know Joss, there are so many miscreants that would kill for that mouth."

'Oh fuck.' Was all she could think as he pressed his slightly scruffy cheek against hers… and then it was gone. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Thankfully, his arms still held her because she wasn't quite certain that her knees were capable of holding her up at the moment.

"Well Joss?" His voice was back to normal, light, soft...how the hell did he do that? She thought.

She gaped up at him. She didn't think she could speak without making a fool of herself. Wait a minute, she thought, where the hell had her confidence, her self-assurance gone, for God's sake? She had been an Army interrogator, a lawyer, and now a fucking detective for the NYPD! She started to get angry with herself and that helped her to pull herself together.

"Well what, John?" She was proud of herself. Her voice came out much more forcefully than she had expected it would.

"Don't you think that I should accompany you, make sure you make it safely to...wherever you're going?"

"For what John? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She pressed her arm against her Glock tucked safely into its holster under her coat.

His eyes never left hers, not even to glance down at the gun she knew he was already aware of, and _that_, for some reason, rattled her again. He still hadn't released her from being corralled by his arms. Funnily enough, she hadn't tried to break free of them yet either.

"You're a _little_ big girl Joss but that doesn't mean that you can't get eaten up by some of the animals that lurk in this neck of the woods. And I don't want you to get eaten up... by _them_." Her breath hitched in her throat as her mind started spinning at his double entendre.

"What more do you need from me, to convince you that you need me? I already told you what would attract them..." One of his hands released its hold on her arm and rose to her face, while the other slid around behind her to the small of her back. The backs of his fingers reached her cheek and made a gentle arc down to her jaw. "That, right there is definitely one thing..." Then his thumb was gliding softly across her lips. "...This, is definitely another." Her lips parted as she gasped at the sensation of his skin against hers.

"I... I'll be just..." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat...again. "I'll be fine, John."

His hand slid down under her scarf and then his fingers curled around behind her neck while his thumb pressed up underneath her jawbone. He applied just enough pressure to tilt her head up to him. She swallowed hard, knowing that he had heard it. "You don't want to worry about being chased, now do you?" Her ears pricked at the lilt she had just heard.

She couldn't look away, not with his warm fingers trapping her in their grip. "You know you wouldn't have to worry about those other _animals_...not if _I'm_ with you." His smooth voice had changed in timbre; it had dropped to a low, dark, raspy...growl. It triggered something in her senses but she wasn't sure what. His eyes had also darkened again to that deep, rich, blue that not many people had seen, and lived to tell about it. She felt an irrational but overwhelming desire to reach up and touch his face, but instead she settled for his chest. Her hand came to rest right over where his heart would be. She could feel it pounding out a strong, steady, rhythm against her palm. "Your heart..." Her eyes flickered down to her hand for just a second and then back up to his. "..it's..."

His brow cocked. "Well Joss, did you expect me not to have one?"

To the contrary, she thought he had a good heart, a huge heart. No one who thought so much about everyone else before themselves could be missing a heart.

"Joss..." There it was again, that deep rumbling...growl.

"Hmm?" Her response was nothing more than a vibration in her throat, yet audible enough for him to hear. She shook her head slightly, almost as if she were trying to shake the feelings she had for him out of her lust-addled brain. "I...

"Tell me you want me...that you trust me...to stay with you."

Oh God, did she ever... But did she want to admit it to him? She wasn't sure yet… but what she did know was that she didn't want him to leave her, even though she didn't want to admit that she felt a million times safer whenever he was with her...only because it might serve to prove that she can't necessarily handle every single situation by herself. 'Damnit', she thought, she owed at least that much to him; to admit that she _did_ need him around...that didn't mean she had to admit that she now _wanted_ him around, hell, she didn't even want to admit that to herself.

She searched his face, meeting his gaze. She was surprised at what she found in those piercing blue eyes. His over confident, self-assured persona was gone and was replaced by a hesitancy that she had only seen on him once. When they were at the safehouse for Moretti; the day Szymanski had been shot…when she had told him to go, she had raised her voice at him...ordered him away. She hated that look, hated herself for being the one to cause it. She had actually had nightmares about it. Taylor would come in and wake her up with a terrified look on his face and ask her why she was begging for 'some guy, John', not to leave her. Of course that was before he knew who John was, before he had saved her baby from that fucker, Elias. She realized then, that she hadn't had any nightmares since then and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if Taylor had, or would, put two and two together. She couldn't think about that now. She'd made her decision.

"I do, John. I want you...to stay with me."

His hand slid back around from her neck to cradle her cheek and then she watched as his face changed almost instantly. His eyes darkened and his lips pulled up revealing his gleaming white teeth. That smile...'wolfish' is how she would describe it, was the exact same smile she'd seen the night he'd saved her from the drug smugglers...

She wasn't sure how he'd known that she was in trouble that night, but then again, it didn't really matter. She had received a tip that a new group of drug dealers from Ireland were using sheep's wool to smuggle cocaine into New York. She had called Lionel to meet her at the warehouse where the merchandise was supposed to be. She and Lionel were only supposed to be checking the place out before calling in the entire drug task force to raid the building. Her source had assured her that the warehouse would be empty that night, so she had decided to go ahead and go in before Lionel had arrived. Yes, in hindsight, it was a stupid, rookie move and she would chastise herself later for it but she had done it anyway. It had turned out that the smugglers were there and had captured her. They'd tied her hands and feet but hadn't bothered gagging her. At first, she hadn't been as scared as she should have been. She knew that Lionel was on the way and when arrived, he would see that she wasn't outside with her car and he would figure out that she was inside and call for backup.

After an hour of Lionel not showing up, and the smugglers promising to have some fun with her before shooting her in the head, she had started to freak out...just a bit.

Then a few minutes later a large straight truck had pulled up to the building and a couple of the men had jumped up to unload several large crates from the back. She watched as they pried open one of the crates to reveal a large bale of off-white, almost yellowish material that looked like spun cotton. So that was what wool looked like before it was spun into thread or yarn and eventually made into clothes... that had been the last thing she had seen or thought about before one of the men had started in on her. At first, it was just him touching her... her hair, her face and then he had moved lower to start touching her breast and that's when she'd started kicking out at him with her bound feet.

That was when the man started getting rough with her and everything else around her was forgotten. He had pinned her down on the ground and her hands that were bound behind her backwere forced down against the hard surface of the warehouse floor. The man pulled out a knife and cut the ropes around her feet and then held it to her throat, pressing just hard enough to allow the knife to bite into her sensitive skin. She had gasped in pain but then immediately stilled in submission, knowing that the asshole could very possibly have his way with her, even if he killed her right then. She still held out the slightest hope that Lionel was on his way and had just been held up.

"Shut up, or I'll go ahead and kill you now rather than later." The man spat out at her. He bared his teeth in what he probably thought was a smile and slid the knife down between her chest and her shirt, slicing through the thin material easily. He leered down at her for a minute and then he was slicing through the black lace of her bra; leaving her chest bared for him and all the others to see. At that point her hope had been completely destroyed. She felt a tear slide down the side of her temple and into her hair. She turned her head to the side so that he wouldn't see it but the movement made the cut on her neck burn like fire which had spawned even more tears. God, she had been so angry with herself at that moment! She had stupidly risked her life on the word of some unknown source and now she was going to, at the very least, be violated and quite possibly killed and taken away from her Taylor. As scared as she was that he would use the knife on her she couldn't just lie there and not try to reason with the man.

"Please... you don't need to kill me. I don't care about what you boys are doing here. I've got my own shit to worry about."

"Oh lass, we know exactly who you are. You won't be leavin' this place tonight."

Her eyes had widened at that and then she had really started freaking out. She watched as the man moved his hand that held the knife down to her waist and started undoing her belt.

"Please!" She'd shouted. "Don't! Get off me!"

The sound she'd heard in response was the most beautiful that she'd ever heard. Gunfire! That meant that Lionel had shown up and had hopefully brought backup. She knew he couldn't take all six men out. Not like John could... John! Why the hell had she been so stubborn and not called him. She turned her head towards the sound as the man jumped up off of her and pulled his gun, but she couldn't see anything from where she'd been on the floor. She'd turned back and looked up at the man and then pulled her legs up to her chest and kicked out with all she had against the man's knees. He'd fallen just a little to the side of her and then the gunfire stopped as suddenly as it had started. She rolled away from the man; ready for him to leap up and turn his gun on her, even though she had been sure that she had felt bones snapping when her feet had connected with his legsbut when she looked over at him, he was lying still on the ground.

She'd heard footsteps coming towards her and not being sure if it was Lionel or one of the men that had survived, she rolled towards the man and got up onto her knees and started looking for his gun that had to have landed around there somewhere. She didn't quite know how she'd shoot it with her hands tied behind her back but she was done with laying there and waiting to die. She'd felt hands on hers and she dropped and started kicking out and writhing against her captor until she'd heard an even more beautiful sound than the earlier gunfire. "Joss. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." His smooth whisper was a soothing balm for her traumatized senses.

John! She should have known. Didn't he always come to save her? Always. She felt him untying the ropes around her wrists. When he was done and her hands were free he had gently helped her to her feet while he was still behind her. When she had turned to face him, she hadn't been able to help herself; she'd slid her arms into his long black coat and wrapped her arms around him. At the time she also hadn't thought about the fact that her chest had been completely bare and pressed up against his, the only thing separating them had been his dress shirt. He had wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. She vaguely remembered him whispering something but she hadn't been able to hear exactly what he had said.

She didn't know how long they had stood there like that but when she'd finally stepped back from him and looked up, she'd been surprised to find him locked in her gaze. He had slowly removed his coat and without ever looking anywhere but her eyes, he had wrapped it around her shoulders. She'd slipped her arms through the heavy, black, garment and it had completely swallowed her up, but she was covered, her chest no longer bare from the waist up. Only then had he had allowed himself to gaze over the rest of her, looking for injuries. When his eyes had taken in the blood on her neck, they had narrowed and darkened quickly. His hand had raised and touched her jaw, turning her head slightly and then his fingers were pushing her hair back so that he could get a better look at the cut.

"I'm sorry Joss." He whispered.

"For what John? You just saved my ass..._again_."

"Not before they hurt you."

"But I'm alive, and I'll be alright. Besides, it doesn't hurt...much."

He'd frowned at that comment. She'd looked down then and had noticed his coat. It was covered in the soft wool fibers that she had seen earlier. She'd smiled when she looked back up at him and asked, "So John, how many sheep had to die to make this coat?" His long nimble fingers that had been holding her hair back began plucking the clumps of wool from the coat as he had responded with the same 'wolfish' grin that was currently on his lips, "No sheep Joss, just drug smugglers...and there were six."

"Well, those six men didn't have a chance against this wolf in sheep's clothing, did they?"

"No Joss, they sure didn't."

She smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling at Joss?"

"I was just thinkin' about somethin."

"Oh?" His arm tightened around her pulling her against him, trapping her arm that was still resting on his chest between their bodies. "Well be careful Joss, that smile can be dangerous."

"Oh?" She said, mimicking his response. "I thought you were going to protect me, John." She cocked her brow and continued smiling up at him even though being pressed up against him was seriously affecting her ability to breathe.

He lowered his head so that his mouth was once again between her hood and her ear. "No one else will touch you Joss, of that you can be certain. But the question is..." He pulled back just enough to be able to look at her. He was still close enough that his breath warmed her lips as he continued. "Who's going to protect you from me?"

Her quick intake of breath was stopped by his mouth capturing hers in a heated kiss. His tongue demanded immediate entrance and she willingly complied. Her moan was swallowed up by him before it could even leave her. Her hand fisted in his coat, the same coat that he had worn the night he had saved her. His arm tightened around her, crushing her against him. His tongue dueled with hers for just a few more seconds and then it was gone. His mouth drew back from her and as it did his teeth captured her bottom lip, pulling and tugging at it, sucking it between his own lips before letting it slide slowly back out.

"John..." Her whisper was both a moan and a question.

He rested his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply. "Joss..." He drew the sounds of her name out as he slowly exhaled. She didn't think her name had ever sounded so erotic in her entire life than it just had, being spoken by him.

Her breath was coming in short uneven gasps. She couldn't believe how he had affected her, just from a kiss. But she knew, deep down, that that hadn't been _just_ a kiss.

"Wh...why... did you... stop?"

His hand rose to her cheek. "Because Joss...my Joss, I promised to get you safely to where you were going, and I intend to keep my promise."

She took two more deep breaths before she responded to him. "Home. That's where I want you to get me to...home." She tilted her head up and captured his lips before he could move. She heard that growl again, resonating from deep in his chest and it made her stomach clench in anticipation as to what she might find hiding below the surface of her great protector. "Please John? Get me home safe, where no one can hurt me. You can stay, and… and protect me there too..." His eyes met hers. They were dark and focused intently on hers, and if she didn't trust him implicitly with every fiber of her being, she would have been scared absolutely shitless. "Please?" She whispered.

He didn't answer her for what seemed like minutes and when he did, his voice was rough and uneven. "Are you sure that's what you...where you want to go?" She lifted both her hands to capture his face between them. She kissed him once on his upper lip, once on his lower lip, pressed her cheek to his, and then returned to lock eyes with his.

Her breath hitched and stuttered as she nodded her head in affirmation. "More than anything in the world…"

TBC…

Thanks to my friend ReeseisLAVAhot for reading over this monster. I always appreciate your feedback

Please check out her fics, they are FANTASTIC!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks ONCE AGAIN to my friend ReeseisLAVAhot for always being willing to "take one for the team" and read through my smut before I post… I know how difficult that can be ;-)

**Chapter 2**

John's eyes darkened and that wolfish smile drew his lips up and allowed her to see his bright white teeth. "Let's go...now."

She shivered and a shaky breath left her lips. "Are you cold?" He asked as he peered down at her. She shook her head, no. She was imagining what those teeth, those lips...that tongue was going to be doing to her when he got her home. His eyes narrowed and then he shifted so that his arm was around the back of her waist and he started them walking back down the way that Joss had come...back to her home... where he would... She shivered again at the mere thought of what he was going to do to her...protect her? Yes, that's what he'd said, but she had a feeling he had some other ideas in mind... in addition to the 'protection'. She glanced up at him. His eyes were wide and alert. She exhaled quickly through her nose, amused at how his expression could change at the drop of a hat; from dark and mysterious to alight and intense. He looked down at her quickly before his eyes resumed their vigilant scanning of their surroundings. "Something amuses you?"

"Yeah...your eyes..." She narrowed her own eyes up at him but she didn't answer immediately.

"Yes...?" His smooth, velvety tone drew out the word as he glanced down at her once more.

"It's just...they go from this really light blue to this really dark blue, and then they get really...they're just...stunning."

"All the better to see any dangers that might be lurking around the corner, my Joss." His voice practically growled her name and it sent chills racing up and down her spine.

She looked up at him and cocked her brow at his endearment. If any other man had taken the liberty to call her '_his'_, she probably would have pulled her gun on him...or knocked him on his ass. But with John... she wasn't sure why, there was just something about _John _calling her... _His_. She shivered again and she felt him speed up their pace.

He whisked her down the sidewalk; his longer legs made it almost difficult for her shorter ones to keep up but his arm that was wrapped tightly around the small of her back, helped to sweep her along with him. At this pace, it took them about half the time to get back to her street that it had taken her to reach the place where John had first made his presence known to her. They walked up the steps of her building and she reached into the coat pocket where she had dropped her keys that morning and let them into the building. When they reached her front door she started fumbling with the lock but his fingers were wrapped around hers, stilling her movements, before she could even get the key fully inserted. She looked up at him with a confused look and almost swore that she saw his ear twitch.

He pulled her hand from the keys and quietly slid the key in completely and turned the lock. He leaned down and whispered, "Stay here."

She cocked her chin up at him in defiance but when he looked down at her, something in his expression stilled her will to disobey his order and make no mistake, that's exactly what it had been. She nodded once at him and he slowly turned the knob to her door. He slipped in so quietly; she wasn't sure why she was surprised. She watched through the small opening of her door as he pulled his gun from his waistband, at the small of his back, and moved quickly and efficiently through her living room and then over to her kitchen. His movements were eerily quiet as he walked, no stalked, down her hallway and turned first into the guest bathroom, then into Taylor's room, and lastly into her bedroom. He took the longest time there before she watched him walk back out into the hall and to the front door where she waited for him. Her brows werenow raised in a silent question to him. In response, he opened the door fully for her to enter as if he were inviting her his own home.

"What was that all about?"

His mouth pursed; his alternative to a shoulder shrug. "I thought I heard something."

Her own mouth pursed in amusement as she walked in and stood next to him. "Wow, you must have some really sensitive ears John."

His eyes darkened as he leaned around her and shut the door and then turned the deadbolt. His hands rose to the hood of her coat and very gently slipped the clips from her hair. He slid the hood back behind her head and leaned down close to her ear. "All the better to hear you with, or anyone who means you harm, my Joss." As she inhaled, her breath caught in her throat and a small noise escaped her. She felt his low chuckle as much as she heard it. His hands had lowered from her hood but she hadn't even felt them on her, undoing the buttons, until her coat was being slipped back off her shoulders. He stepped even closer to her as he eased the coat from her arms and laid it on the edge of the couch without ever taking his eyes off her. She felt that familiar stirring, that hot, electric spark deep within her. She'd been feeling it so often lately; every time she thought about him in the past few, well... months now, but today she'd been assaulted by it relentlessly. The way he'd been speaking to her, looking at her, touching her... She had to stifle a moan as he leaned his head down slowly towards her. He moved her hair aside with his nose and nuzzled her neck. He inhaled deeply and her eyes drifted closed. "Mmm...Joss" He drew out the sound, his breath flowed over her skin and sent chills up and down her entire body. "You smell like roses... and..." He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply again. "Ahh, it's faint, but there's Lavender too." She swayed a little and her arms reached out instinctively and her hands landed firmly against his chest.

"That...that's pretty, umm... impressive...John." 'Or weird', she thought...she couldn't decide which, at the moment. She was having a hard time focusing on anything but the feel of his nose and mouth which were now pressed up against her neck. "So, is... is that just another one of... your senses, that you'll use...to..." 'Oh shit', she thought, as his tongue flicked out and was now dancing lightly over her skin and then his lips moved slowly down to her shoulder. "...to... um... protect me John?"

He chuckled and then his lips were no longer there . "No..." He inhaled yet again, only this time he was at the front of her throat. "I just love how you smell."

She tilted her head back to give him better access and his lips travelled down to the little hollow at the base of her neck. She held in the gasp as she felt his tongue lave the shallow dip there between her collar bones but she couldn't stifle the moan when his teeth grabbed onto one of the muscles there. It was so gentle; he hadn't come anywhere close to hurting her. It surprised her, more than anything...that it felt so good.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Lettin' some man bite me like a...' Her thought was cut short when he shifted; his teeth now taking hold of the other side. "Oh!" His teeth applied just a little more pressure this time but his tongue was soothing the bit of her skin between them, creating a sensation she'd never felt before but, God help her, she wanted to feel it again and again. When he let the muscle slip from his teeth she brought her head back up and opened her eyes to find John's normally bright blue eyes, now a deep dark grey, just mere inches from hers.

"Do it again." She whispered so quietly that it was almost inaudible, but she knew that he had heard her just fine. His eyes darkened even more as his lips curled up into a grin that displayed each one of those lovely teeth that had just been attached, quite firmly, to her skin. By all rights they should scare her to death but instead, they ushered her right into a quivering , excited, lust-filled state.

His hand moved so that his fingers cradled the side of her neck while his thumb swept a path along her jawbone. "So... You liked that, my Joss?" His smooth, soft voice that often held a beautiful lilt to it, was now a lower pitched, intense growl.

She nodded once, incapable of any more of a response. His dark eyes closed and he moved his face next to hers while his thumb continued its path on the other side. "And you want me to do it again?"

'What the hell is he doing to me?' She was screaming to herself. She couldn't control her own body; her breathing was nothing but short, ragged breaths and her mouth had a mind of its own because it answered withanother quiet... "Yes."

His lips had begun sucking on her earlobe and she thought she just might come right then andthere but then he began speaking again. "Where?"

"Hmm?" She breathed out.

Two things happened simultaneously then; his hand slid around to cradle the back of her head and he turned her; using his entire body he backed her up and pressed her firmly up against her front door. Her breath caught and then her chest was pressing up against his with every deep breath she took.

"Where...else..." He bent his head and nipped her on the side of her neck. She gasped out in surprise and her head pushed back against his hand. "...do you want..." He moved and nipped the other side before continuing. "...me to..." He then kissed his way up to her jaw and began playfully nipping right along the bone and up to her lower lip. "...bite you?" He took her lower lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. Joss moaned and her arms wound slowly up and around his neck. Her fingers made trails through his short hair while her short nails raked across his scalp. His own moan turned quickly into a low murmur that vibrated against her skin.

"Oh, John..anywhere... Everywhere." She pulled down on his neck, trying to bring him even closer than he already was... "Please."

Before she could say another word he scooped her up by looping his arms around her thighs and lifting up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms snaked around to holdher up. His mouth claimed hers in an all out assault that she had no chance of winning against...not that she _wanted_ to fight against him, on the contrary, she wanted nothing more than to have him continue kissing her but his lips left hers and immediately latchedonto the side of her neck. "Oh, fuck!" She cried out as he grabbed her skin in his teeth and sucked it between his lips. The pressure he applied was just enough to make hergasp but never hard enough to be painful. He slowly nipped his way down her neck and soothed each bite with his tongue before moving to the next spot. When he reached the bottom where her shoulder met her neck, she felt his mouth open wider and as he pressed his teeth against her skin, his hips rolled into hers and pushed her firmly against the wall. "John! Please..." The hard bulge she felt firmly between her legs was enough to make her cry out but coupled with his teeth, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to function.

He pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were so dark that it was like looking into a storm cloud ready to open up and rain down on her but God help her, she wanted to drown in him. "Please what, Joss?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulled his head down, and captured his lips with hers.She kissed him with a fervor that had them both gasping for air. When she broke the kiss she grabbed his lower lip with her teeth and slowly let it slide back out. He groaned so low that it vibrated against her chest. "Please... please take me to my room..."

His lips curled up slowly. "Joss..."

"Now." She tightened her legs around him and captured his mouth again. When she released him, she pulled herself next to his ear and wrapped her lips around his earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. He growled and pushed her harder against the wall as both of his hands grabbed onto her hips and pulled her roughly against him.

"And what do you want me to do to you, my Joss?"

His warm breath tickled her ear as she let his ear slide from her teeth and whispered her answer. "Oh John...I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't stand up tomorrow."

His breath hitched and he went completely still. She waited; as what she had just said, sunk in. Hell, she couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth!

He buried his face into her hair and she felt his mouth against her neck. His arms slid up and wrapped around her as his large hands splayed out against her back. Then her heart stopped when he quietly whispered his reply...

AN: I know, I know… aren't I evil?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo sorry for the delay in updating! I'm trying to get my other fics updated as well. Please bear with me

AN: Just wanted to say THANK YOU to Wolfmusic218 for her fine editing skills while my girl (ReeseisLAVAhot) was out of town!

_His warm breath tickled her ear as she let his ear slide from her teeth and whispered her answer. "Oh John...I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't stand up tomorrow."_

_His breath hitched and he went completely still. She waited__**,**__ allowing what she had just said to sink in. Hell, she couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth!_

_He buried his face into her hair and she felt his mouth against her neck. His arms slid up and wrapped around her as his large hands splayed out against her back. Then her heart stopped when he quietly whispered his reply..._

_Chapter 3 LRRH_

"No, Joss." He answered in a voice as smooth as silk.

"Wha...why not?" She keened, tilting her head back to give him even better access to her neck in hopes that he would be distracted enough to give her what she so desperately wanted. Then again…maybe she'd misread what _he_ wanted.

"Because…I can't hurt you." He said softly against her ear. "I only want to protect you...and I want you to be able to walk tomorrow."

She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't turning her down and then she chuckled. She would show him that she wasn't fragile and just how much she wanted him to let go. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist and rolled her hips into him as hard as she could with her back still pressed so firmly against the wall. "Oh John...walking is so overrated." She purred. Then she pulled herself closer to him and ran her tongue from his earlobe all the way up the outside shell of his ear. She heard his breath hiss through his teeth as she continued around down the front and along his jawline and down to his chin.

She watched as he pulled his head back from her in a slow, deliberate move. He looked down at her and she almost couldn't stifle her gasp. His eyes had changed colors again, they were light silvery blue and it was almost as if they glowed with the intensity of his stare. "I. Won't. Hurt. You." He growled out. Each word was punctuated with a flickering in those frighteningly beautiful eyes.

"OK, John. OK. Then don't." She placated. "But please..." Her breath was heavy and uneven as she tried to speak. "...take me now...please."

He was holding himself back, she could tell. At that moment, she saw him as an animal...a wolf on a thin chain that could break at any second. She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ the chain to break but she knew that she wanted him loose, alive and free to do with her as he pleased.

She could feel that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. The hard evidence of that want was firmly nestled between her legs.

He closed his eyes tightly and not a second later she was being carried down her hallway and into her bedroom. He walked right up to the bed, with her legs still wrapped around him, and crawled onto it. He then lowered her down on top of the bedspread. Oh, how she'd dreamed about this! Unfortunately, she didn't dream often, but when she did it was so intense and real that she had actually been woken up by her orgasm.

When her back touched the bed, John lowered himself between her legs then he started to lightly nip her neck. She made soft little mewling noises as his teeth played against her sensitive skin. While they worked at her neck, his hands slid down her sides until they reached the bottom of her shirt. They slid underneath and ran up her stomach, pausing only momentarily when they reached her breasts. She got the feeling that he was waiting for permission; which she thought was crazy since she had begged him, quite wantonly, for this. She arched her back, hoping that it would encourage him to touch her. She gasped loudly when his fingers finally grazed her taut nipples. He ran the pads of his thumbs in slow circles over them. It didn't matter that her bra and shirt was still on. She was so sensitive from being turned on by him earlier that she almost thought she would come if he just kept touching her like this.

She arched her back up into him and begged him again. "Please John… Please!"  
She started clawing at his shirt, trying to pull it over his head so that she could get her hands on his skin but he was definitely not giving her what she wanted. She ground her teeth in frustration and tightened her legs even more around his waist. She thrust her hips up into his to try and get him to hurry. All she wanted right now was to have him buried inside of her. She would love to have him take his time and go slow and make love to her...later! She wanted him wild and untamed and ferocious, now! When he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes, those heavenly black lashes spilling across his cheeks, she nearly cried at how beautiful he was. She ached to reach up and run her hands through his dark hair tinged with beautiful, sparkling silver strands but she would have to unwind her arms from his back and she wasn't sure that she was willing to do that. She settled for half of her wish as she reached up with one hand and slid her fingers through the silky strands. He laid there on top of her, unmoving, while she had been admiring him. As soon as her fingers touched his head he dove back in to start nipping and kissing her neck again. She cried out as his mouth travelled down to where her shirt was bunched up just below her breasts. His hands made quick work of sliding the light material up and over her head as she raised her arms to help him.

Her eyes felt so heavy that she could barely keep them open. It felt so good to have him touching her that she could barely breathe. He growled when he lowered his face between her breasts. "You look so beautiful in red Joss. So...delicious."

She had put on her deep crimson, lacy, bra this morning. She'd bought it one evening after a particularly intense flirting session with John. She'd been walking home when the window display in a lingerie shop had caught her eye. One of the reasons that that particular color had caught her eye was because she'd noticed that he always seemed to stare at her, even more than usual, when she wore anything red. She wasn't even sure why she'd thought about it at the time, but now she was very glad that she had.

His long fingers reached underneath her back and easily unclasped her bra. She arched her back up as he pulled the thin piece of material from under her and then slid it up over her arms. He bowed his head and kissed her lightly in the center of her chest. She sighed as his lips then kissed her softly around each breast. She wanted his lips wrapped around her nipple so bad she couldn't stand it. She tried to shift her body to move it towards his mouth every time he lifted his head to kiss another spot but it didn't work. He was watching her closely and just smirked up at her as he continued his path around the perimeter and teasing her mercilessly. She groaned in frustration and reached up to grab his head in her hands. She tried to force him to where she wanted his mouth, but her attempt was futile; he just grabbed her wrists and held them down on the bed. She pressed her head back down against the bed. "Ohh please..." She breathed.

His chuckle, which was just a quick exhale of breath, made her shiver as the air hit her skin.

She pushed her chest up against him and groaned again as she tried to pull her hands from his. "Damn it John! Let go!" She cried.

"Are you going to behave Joss?"

Her mouth dropped open at his question.

_"_You're kidding me right?"

His eyes darkened while he still held eye contact with her, and he leaned down running his tongue lightly across her nipple. She gasped and her body convulsed involuntarily up towards him. He pulled back quickly again before answering. "No." He growled out.

"Hmm, funny..." She started through heavy breaths. "...that was going to be my answer too."

"Well then...I guess I won't..." He leaned down and slid his tongue quickly across her other nipple. "...be able to do this..." Once more he leaned down and ran his tongue over her now painfully hardened nipples. "...if you can't behave."

"Ohh God." She whispered then took a deep breath before speaking again. "Ya know John... She tried desperately to get the words out that she was thinking but was finding it increasingly difficult to catch her breath. "...You sure have a... big mouth..." She cried out as he once again flicked his tongue over one of her nipples.

"Mmmm. All the better to _Eat_ you with, my beautiful Joss." His low growled response sent such shivers down her spine that her whole body shook from the sensation.

She whimpered and quickly changed her tactic. He was driving her slowly insane. She inhaled deeply, filling her chest with air and then quietly breathed out her response. "Ohhh...please. I'll do whatever you want me to John. Just...please." Her eyes fell shut as she drew out the last word.

His deep chuckle resonated against her chest as he pressed himself down against her. Her eyes opened slowly, heavy from lust. He rose up onto his hands from his forearms; he almost looked as if he were going to start doing pushups. He leaned up and kissed her chastely on her forehead, then he moved down and kissed her on the bridge of her nose and sucked her gently there. The feeling it created was like a warm current of liquid that ran directly down the middle of her body and collected into a pool of molten lava at her very core. She moaned and shifted her hips but he continued down with another frustratingly chaste kiss on the tip of her nose, not even acknowledging that she had moved. Then when he shifted down a little more, she thought that he was going to kiss her mouth. Instead, his tongue flicked out and swiped across her top lip quickly and then just as quickly over her bottom lip. She sighed none too quietly as he moved down to kiss her chin.

"God John, you're killin' me..."

"But what a way to go." He said silkily.

"Fucker..." She whispered.

"I plan to...eventually." He shifted and she felt his teeth nip the pliant skin of her neck about half way down and she cried out. She tried to grab the front of his shirt again. She clawed at it to try to get at the skin that it hid so teasingly underneath but he wasn't having that at all. He lowered himself against her again so that her arms were trapped between their bodies.

"I thought you said you were going to behave."

"You're making it increasingly difficult, John." She ground out between her teeth. "What I don't understand is, why? I thought you wanted me..."

His chin pulled back slightly towards his chest as if he was taken aback by what she'd said.

"Joss, don't you have any idea how much I DO? Do you think that I would follow you, or be anywhere near here right now if I didn't?"

"Then WHAT are you waiting for?!"

His lips curled up slightly, inevitably drawing her eyes downwards towards them. "What's the rush?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited? Do you?!"

His eyes darkened and the smile dropped as his face took on an intensely serious look. "More than you know..." He rose back up onto his forearms and, with his nose, pushed her hands, away from her chest where they had been trapped. He glanced up at her again through hooded eyes and, once again, began his slow descent down her body. He grabbed the little muscle, on the left side at the base of her throat, between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it. He let it slip back out and then looked up at her again. "You're not the only one..." He took the other side between his teeth and let it slip out just as slowly as he had the first one. "...who's been waiting..." His tongue snaked out and laved into the little hollow of her throat and, when she whimpered, he continued kissing her lightly across her chest.

His response had floored her into a quiet, yet still slightly frustrated, submission. She lay there with her arms pushed to her sides and watched the top of his head as he slowly made his way down her body. His hands cupped the sides of her body as he moved. She was entranced by the way the strands of silver in his hair sparkled in the low light of the sunbeams that snuck through the closed drapes of her bedroom windows. His mouth continued travelling in a line down between her breasts without returning to her nipples and then further down over the flat planes of her soft belly. Every few kisses she would feel the warmth of his tongue on her skin as it slid out to taste her. She could feel the goose bumps rise and peak over her entire body, pulling at her skin and making it even more sensitive than it already was.

Her soft little mewling seemed to urge him on so she continued to allow the noises to escape her throat. As he slid his body further down, his tongue ran a path around the outer rim of her bellybutton before his lips were once again pressed to her skin. Before she realized what she was doing, she'd raised her hand to his hair and began running her fingers through it, scraping her nails across his scalp. She felt the pressure from his hands on her hips increase before they slid up and over her legs. He pushed her legs further apart so that his shoulders were firmly nestled within the cradle of her hips. Her fingers fisted in his hair as his lips finally reached her nest of tight dark curls. He turned his head and laid his cheek against her for just a moment. The slight growth on his face scraped lightly against her skin causing her to gasp softly. Her fingers still moved against his head but they immediately froze as he turned his head so that his nose dipped down between her legs. Her fingers curled into a fist, gripping his hair tightly.

His fingers rested at the juncture of her thighs and then his thumbs gently delved into her folds, opening her up even more for him. "John..." She moaned. He looked up at her quickly before turning his eyes back down to the treasure he sought. He whispered her name reverently as he lowered his lips and allowed his tongue to taste her. As soon as it touched her, she cried out. He pressed down with his fingers and pressed his forearms against her thighs so that she wouldn't impede him when she bucked her hips. He ran his tongue from her entrance all the way up and over her clit. He almost couldn't keep her on the bed as he repeated the action over and over. She started calling out to him.

"Oh God... Ohhh John... That feels soooo good..." He moved his head back down and quickly plunged his tongue inside her. "Please! Oh God….don't… don't stop...please!..." Her body writhed, her hands pulled at his hair, and she cried out as he continued to impale her with his tongue. He curled it up every time he slid back out to increase the sensation insider her. As her body started to tense, he withdrew his tongue. "No! Please!" She sobbed.

He chuckled and moved one of his hands down to her entrance. He inserted two fingers into her as he ran his tongue upwards. When he reached her tight bundle of nerves, he sucked it into his mouth and scraped his teeth against it.

"John!" She screamed out his name as she threw her head back against the bed. Her hips bucked wildly and he felt her inner walls clamp down greedily around his fingers. He pumped his fingers in and out of her until her hips slowly lowered back down onto the bed. When her body relaxed he slowly withdrew his fingers and stalked up her body, his lips leaving a trail of kisses up her body as he moved.

Her hands slid from his head, down his face to his neck and shoulders, finally settling around his back. She sighed when he reached her mouth and took her lower lip between his teeth and nipped her playfully. Then she felt him between her legs, his hard erection pushing against her entrance. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and pulled down. "Well… what are you waitin' for?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again to ReeseisLAVAhot for the daunting task of reading over my smut constantly!_

_WARNING: As if you didn't already know...this story is ripe with smut and adult language. Don't like, please don't read._

_Her hands slid from his head, down his face to his neck and shoulders, finally settling around his back. She sighed when he reached her mouth and took her lower lip between his teeth and nipped her playfully. Then she felt him between her legs, his hard erection pushing against her entrance. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and pulled down. "Well… what are you waitin' for?"_

**Chapter 4**

"I'm waiting for you to beg." He ground out.

"I thought I already had..."

His deep gray eyes flashed with something she couldn't quite read but she didn't have the chance to dwell on it. He shifted slowly, his back bowing, then he impaled her instantly. She screamed out in ecstasy as he filled her completely. He started thrusting into her with the full force of a wild man. Then he suddenly withdrew from her. She didn't have a chance to do anything but whimper as he flipped her over, grabbed her hips, pulled her back to him and entered her from behind. She cried out, her voice breaking as she moaned his name.

She propped herself up on her forearms as he started pounding his hard body into her soft welcoming one. "Oh John! Please...Oh fuck!" She felt the heat and pressure of an orgasm starting to unfurl and ignite inside of her, twisting her insides until she was ready to explode. His position allowed him to sink so deep within her that she felt like he might split her in two, but the slight amount of pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she was feeling. Her hands fisted in the bedspread as he continued to push against her. The force of his thrusts would have pushed her off of the bed if he didn't have such a strong hold on her hips. She would have much rather had her fingers fisted in his hair, her arms wrapped possessively around his large frame, and his lips wrapped around her breast, but she was enjoying this position very much at the moment.

As soon as that thought had crossed her mind he suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her back over onto her back. She moaned at the empty feeling again, but she didn't miss it for long.

"What's wrong John? I swear you're not hurting me." As she spoke he was moving up her body and by the time she'd finished he was buried between her legs. Her eyes slid closed and she moaned as he filled her once again. "Oh, God... Fuck! You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" She wrapped her long legs around his hips and anticipated his movement to start again, but it didn't. She felt his breath on her face but other than that, he was still. He laid there, simply looking down at her. When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, his eyes were filled with a softness that she'd only seen once...

"What?" She asked softly.

"I just wanted to look at you." He said, as if there were no other possible answer in the world and her mouth dropped open in her surprise. "I wasn't able to do _that_..." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her chest. "...or _this_..." Then he shifted and kissed her breast, letting his tongue flicker out lightly across her nipple. "...mmm or this..." His voice was a low, smooth growl as his lips closed around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

"Ooh!" She arched her back, pushing her chest so far up against his that the top of her head was pushed down into the bed.

"Joss..." His whisper ticked her skin along with the slight growth of his five o'clock shadow. She'd secretly wondered what it would feel like to brush across her bare skin. She no longer needed to wonder. She brought her head down to look him in the eye. "This is what I wanted to do most though..." He captured her mouth with his, slowly deepening the kiss, controlling the speed. When she tilted her head, she was able to capture his lower lip in her teeth. She nipped him lightly and his low moan vibrated against her chest.

His arms dove under her shoulders and his hands wrapped around over them to hold her in place as he started thrusting himself into her body. He bowed his head down over her so that he could worship her mouth. His tongue slid into greet hers greedily, it's rhythm matching the rhythm he'd set between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the back of his broad shoulders. Her nails raked across his skin with each thrust.

She had to pull her mouth from his just so that she could take a quick breath. He immediately moved down to attack the soft skin of her neck. When his teeth nipped her there she cried out to him. She shifted her legs, opening up her hips even more for him. He growled and drove himself into her even harder. "Oh John! Please... Oh God...harder!" His hands dug into her shoulders as he willingly complied with her request. Then she felt the sharp sting of his teeth at the base of her neck. She was so deeply immersed in all of the different sensations that she had no idea when she'd started begging him to bite her harder. She also had no idea what her pleas were doing to the man above and inside of her. She was driving him to distraction and he was terrified that he was going to lose control and end up hurting her but God help him he wasn't able to stop himself. He wanted to fuck her until she screamed in ecstacy, he wanted to lose himself in her completely and have her give up her mind and body to him.

He thrust into her and ground himself into the cradle of her hips. She cried out his name, then she was digging her heels roughly into his back.

"Yes Joss... Say it again." He growled into her ear and he felt her entire body shiver in response.

"John...please!"

He thrust again even harder. "Again, say it again."

Joss could barely catch her breath from the force of his pounding into her body yet she wanted to beg him to take her even harder. She did all she could to take a breath and as the air was forced out of her, she breathed his name.

"John..." She captured another breath and breathed out, "...harder."

John felt her shift her hips which allowed him to slide even deeper into her heavenly body, but then he felt her tighten her walls around his cock and he lost all semblence of control. He buried his head against his neck and grabbed the sensitive skin there in his teeth, and pushed himself into her, increasing the force even more. She moaned and tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck. He bit down on her, only semi-conscious enough to stop himself from breaking her skin, then allowed his tongue to glide over the indented skin. He turned his head, and placed his lips next to her ear.

"Joss..."

"John."

The strangled sound of his name coming from her mouth almost forced his release then and there but he held himself in check once again.

I want you to come..." He grabbed her earlobe in his teeth then let it scrape against them as he let it slide back out. "...Now!"

His rhythm never faltered until her body spasmed and her back arched up into his and she screamed out his name over and over during her release. He followed soon after, continuing to move inside of her as her body slowly milked him dry. He moved until he could move no more then he slowly let himself collapse onto her small body.

"Fuck..." He breathed out.

Her breathing was shallow and labored under his much larger body but she was able to respond with a question that had him laughing for days afterwards...

"Isn't that what we just did?"

**AN: Sorry for the short Chappy! **  
**Reviews are always wanted and loved...I want to hug them and love them and call them my very own! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hi all, It's me, Maddsgirl75.**

**Sorry for the repost.**

**I wanted to let everyone know that I needed to change my pen name for personal reasons. **

**Any stories you were following before you'll need to refollow if you still like them :-)**

**Hopefully I'll get to update them soon :-)**

**Chapter 5**

"Yes." He breathed out heavily. "We certainly did."

Joss angled her head and then nipped his lip. He gasped and looked down at her with a dark look in his eyes that once again reminded her of a wild wolf.

"You... bit me."

His voice was so low and quiet that it made her shiver. She started chewing on her lower lip, a bit nervous that she might have upset him, but then she smiled shyly up at him through her lashes and whispered. "Yep."

She hadn't really meant to do it. It had been a complete accident.

"What has gotten into you, my little Joss?"

She nearly shivered again at his endearment.

"I don't know...maybe it's you...my big bad John." Her brow quirked up and she grinned at him teasingly, trying to convey more confidence than she was actually feeling at the moment.

"Mmm." He murmured as he leaned back down, pressing his mouth to her ear. "Do it again." Then his lips, tongue, and teeth were attacking her ear, then her neck, and finally moving back up to her ear.

"Oh God." She whispered, turning her head so that her mouth was right at his shoulder. "I..." She started, but wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say.

"Do it..." He growled. "Please." His soft plea nearly did her in.

She opened her lips against his shoulder and allowed her teeth to scrape against his skin. He moaned and tilted his head to the side. "Yes." He hissed.

She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed. She was amazed at the intensity she saw just from her doing something so small. He obviously enjoyed it, and she'd found that she certainly enjoyed him doing it to her. She made the decision then and there to find out what else he liked.

"OK, but then you have to do something to me...I mean, for me."

His eyes snapped open and turned slowly to meet hers. His mouth crept slowly up in a wicked grin. "Why not both?"

"Ohh." Her warm, whispered breath flowed over his skin. Her eyes closed of their own accord, heightening her other senses exponentially. Her body shivered in response to the low, rumbling timbre of his voice. The warm salty tang of his skin as her tongue flickered out to taste him. The subtle woodsy scent of him mixed with her own was like some sort of addictive drug, making her want to bury her nose against his skin and inhale it into her very being.

His warm breath tickled the soft hair of her ears as he whispered what he was going to do to her.

"John..." The word was nothing more than a wisp of breath escaping through her lips.

His entire body shifted, a large mass of sinewy muscles, hard bones, and soft skin, marred only by a few scars that she felt as her hands roamed over his back. When his face lifted from her ear she raised up her head just enough to capture his mouth with hers. She took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled slowly back down letting them scrape against the tender skin.

The low growl that sounded from him was intensely erotic but the flash she swore she saw in his eyes had her heart speeding up. As soon as she'd released him, she lifted up again and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Her tongue slid out to soothe his lower lip. When she was done with that one she took his upper lip and pressed her teeth down on it and pulled down. He growled again. The sound did delicious things to her senses. She wanted to hear it again.

His long body pressed insistently down into hers but she wanted to be able to have a bit more control over him. She slid her hands to his shoulders and bent the knee of her right leg. Pushing up with her hands and her leg she was able to roll him over onto his back. He had let her do it of course; there was no way she could have moved him an inch if he hadn't wanted her to.

She was now straddling his hips, leaning over him with her hands on his shoulders. Even though she knew he was letting her control him, it still made her a little nervous to take over like this. She bent at her waist, sliding her breasts over his chest. Her tongue snuck out to taste the skin there. His low growl of approval urged her on. She covered every inch of his chest that she could with her tongue, lips, and teeth taking extra care to nip and lave his nipples.

When she was thoroughly convinced that she had him at her mercy she shifted her hips a little, lifted them, and lowered herself onto him. The sensation of him filling her completely was one like no other. Then she felt his fingers dig into the tender skin of her hips. He pulled down and thrust his hips up into her. Her head fell back and she moaned.

She pushed up with her legs, lifting herself almost off of him completely. When she came back down onto him she thrust her hips forward grinding her clit against his pelvis.

She did this several times before he sat up, wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to her chest. As she continued pounding herself onto him he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked it deep into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue over and over. She felt her insides tightening, a spring coiled and ready to be released.

Her arms pulled him closer as her nails raked across his back. He growled again and released her breast. She keened loudly at the loss but seconds later he had her other nipple between his teeth flicking just the tip with that talented tongue of his. She tried to keep a rhythm going, sliding up and down on his cock but her mind was completely addled with all of the sensations he was making her feel all at once.

He added to it all when one of his hands slid down between their joined bodies and began rubbing his thumb over her clit while rolling his hips up against hers.

"Oh God. John...Oh fuck...Please!"

She didn't care that she was begging. Pride would get her nowhere and certainly wouldn't have her...finishing. Rolling her hips again, she arched her back pushing her chest out towards his mouth. One of his arms held her around her back while the other continued his ministrations to her clit.

His mouth left her breast. The cool air had her sensitive, erect nipple hardening even further. She moaned his name again.

"John...please..."

He pulled her body flush against his chest. His lips found her ear and he growled quietly.

"Please what, Joss?"

When his lips started moving down her neck, she gasped.

Her breaths were coming in short quick bursts. "Please...don't...don't stop." Her hips bucked, almost unseating herself, when he suddenly pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

He spoke each word in between kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. "I...have...no...intention...of...stopping...my... dear."

He started nipping her skin. The sensation, just bordering on pain, along with everything else he was doing to her, sent her body careening over the edge.

She screamed out his name as her body convulsed against him. She felt a sharp pain at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Crying out again to him as her muscles contracted and spasmed around him. She pulled him towards her while her fingernails dug deep into his skin. He must have liked it. In less than a second he'd flipped her onto her back and was pounding himself into her very willing body.

The intense sounds coming from deep in his chest and erupting from his throat would have frightened her...if they didn't turn her on so damn much. She'd had a feeling that he would be an animal in bed...at least the few times she'd allowed herself the opportunity to think of him in that way. And she had been absolutely right.

She could barely breathe, but she was enjoying it too much to care. His heavy body pressed down onto hers harder with each thrust. Her legs wrapped around him and her heels dug into his back in an attempt to touch as much of her body to his as she could. She wanted more, as much as he would give her. His breath was hot, his skin feverish against hers. A drop of sweat slid down her neck and pooled in the little crevice at the base of her neck. He leaned over, never missing a thrust, and licked it from her skin. Another bead made it's way down her chest and his hot tongue lapped that up as well.

The hard muscles of his back tensed under her hands. His thrusts took on a frenzied pace while her own body readied itself for another mind-blowing orgasm. She thought he was going to join her this time, but when she held her breath trying to hold back until he let go, he let loose a low growl in her ear commanding her to cum, and the tiny bit of restraint she had snapped. The fire in her core ignited yet again spreading throughout her entire body and she let go, riding the intense wave of pleasure.

She felt his mouth wrap around her nipple again. He took it between his teeth and began flicking his tongue over and around it again. Her orgasm increased exponentially in intensity, but he still didn't stop.

She thought that he seemed to be running on pure instinct as he continued to take her over and over...

Her scent drove him almost out of his mind. He wanted to bury his nose in her neck, inside the curtain of hair, on her breasts, between her legs...everywhere. It was imprinted in his brain; he couldn't smell anything else but her. He would be happy if he never had to smell another person in his entire life. To immerse himself in her scent would simply be...pure ecstasy.

When he tasted her, his mouth watered like a starving man before a meal. He tried to keep from marking her but when she screamed his name, her body wrapped tightly around his, he lost some of that precious discipline he held so dear. Instead of nipping; his mouth opened, his teeth wrapped over the muscle at the top of her shoulder and he bit down...hard.

When her body clenched around him the first time she came, he nearly lost himself. That couldn't happen, he couldn't allow that; It would scare her. He had to keep a hold of himself, his inner...beast.

Her body writhed beneath him. He never wanted to leave it. It moved against him...caressed him, drove him wild. She couldn't know what the warmth of her body and her soft skin did to him. That would scare her too.

She cried out his name over and over as he claimed her body. The rawness of her voice was akin to a physical caress running up and down his back. It drove him wild. The domesticated part of him, the part of him he allowed people to see was now overrun by the wild and untamed wolf he had longed to set free.

This woman, _his_ Joss was the one who would allow him to do so. He knew that. She would accept that fiercely wild part of him, nurture the animal he needed to be sometimes and not trap it like some rabid beast. He would be able to show her without her turning from him. She wouldn't run from him, she would run with him. Now all he had to do was show her...


End file.
